Single Red Rose
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Kristiana always was the shy innocent daughter wanting more out of life. When her father leaves her mother and her high and dry. They head for Boston where Lucy get's a new job and Kristiana get's dangeroulsy involved with Billy Darley, what now?


**Alrighty all so another Death Sentence fic from me. I have been writing another story non- Garrett fic. Dunno if I'll post that one though, here anyways haha. This is an idea I came up with a while back and decided to move forward after being able to finally watch my DS DVD again and gain inspirtaion. Thank you bunches Steph, and El for worrying about me and mom, checking on us, and just all you've done in general. Steph: thanks for the chats Love ya hugs Love you too big twin sister El, feel better Love you hugs Britt girl enjoy this as well.**

_Into your head into your mind, out of your soul race through your veins_

_You can't escape, you can't escape….._

_Into your life, into your dreams, out of the dark so light again……….._

_Can you feel it, can you feel it, rushin through your hair rushin through your head… can you feel it, can you feel it………………………………..._

That night was one in many that I was out of spin in. My head was spinning, throat numb from the taste of whiskey, smoke on my breathe stench of pot on my blue sweater. I had just put my nose to that straw in hailing the strong substance of the tiny white powder. I let his hand creep up my thigh, further underneath my panties. Throwing my head back onto the couch letting his fingers work their magic.

His husky voice whispered in my ear. "This taste is only the beginning."

He didn't have much words only ones here and there that really made my body feel as if it could take a torturous amount of time convulsing. I moaned out, the affects of the drug taking their course. I grabbed his hand pushing it away from me and I crawled on top of him ripping the buttons of my sweater right down the middle. He growled lowly. He pushed me onto my back climbing on top, making known he was in control.

His teeth nipped at my neck, that cross necklace dangling about. I couldn't pronounce his scent I never really could. Some old musky spice, hint of axe, smoke, always whiskey. Out of all the time in Boston me and my mom had spent he was the only one to ever make me feel alive. The thought of his father Bones Darley's hands all over my mother making me sick. "What ya thinking about?" He asked, eyes dark blue making me shiver.

"Nothing." I lied.

He shook his head growling. "You need to fucking forget em! Your fucking mom is gonna do whatever the hell she wants, let it the fuck go!"

I jumped up only to fall back down slightly laughing. Yeah that baggy of coke was taking it's turn. He put his hands on his hips glaring at me he tilted his head back sniffing. I leaned my head forward. "Oh come on baby don't look so tough now huh?" He stomped over to me, his boots thudding. He leaned close to my face.

"Just because I've showed you what the fuck life is all about does not me you fucking get to mention Bones you understand ?"

"Fuck you!" I said, head lolling around.

He suddenly jerked me up closely to his face, his breath on me growling. His eyes were cold with rage, like black sparkling all the way through….. How did my life come to this? I was just a normal seventeen-year old girl, brown hair, fair body, few piercing in my ears. I came here with my mom, she needed a new job and was hired on at some place called Starfish Capital. One night I'd met a thin tall man with brown almost burgundy hair, chain from his pants. Cute, but reeked of trouble.

After trying to see a different side of life not wanting to be mommy's good girl anymore I went to him. He called himself Joe Darley. Twenty-two, we met in the alley a few times a week, it then began changing to every night at 11:00 PM. He took me to the local bar where I saw most men go. The Four Roses. I met his brother Billy Darley a few nights later, he was never one to show up before Joe had me to my doorstep, rather through my fire escape. Joe and I did fool around some, but never sex. I was a virgin and Joe surprisingly wasn't as big an ass as some of the guys in the gang.

I got along well with Bodie and Tommy. Nice if you knew how to bend the right ways while playing pool. Baggy, Dog, Jamie, and Spink they were fun to fuck around, joke with. Heco usually where I got my drug retailing list from. Billy took notice of me don't know how it happened. Maybe it was all the whiskey, all the coke? But he ended up inside me that night and the odd thing was I didn't have one regret.

Sore the next morning, but no regrets. I kept coming back to him. Kept letting him in, I was underage, he was 27. From then on I ended up with over 10 piercing, five tattoos, and clothes that made me look like a pussycat from the local dancing group. Thing I never told Billy was I ended up being a Pussycat, the leader in fact. Only Joe knew. Basically a group like the Pussycat Dolls only more routines, different dancing. I was no longer my mother's little girl. And after I found out she had been seeing Bones for something to make her feel whatever the fuck she needed to feel, I was no longer Kristiana, I was this woman who belonged to Billy Darley…………..

I laughed at Billy and he crushed his lips to mine shoving me back into the couch and pulling me by my belt loops up into him. He picked me up and carried me back into his room, my legs wrapped around his waist and my eighteenth birthday rearing tomorrow. What the fuck was I going to do?

**Don't forget to review if you liked it. Please... ;) :) mwhahahaha.**


End file.
